Rosario Mas Híbridos
by DASAM
Summary: Ellos vivían una vida tranquila y pacífica hasta que su pasado llego a ellos, tres chicos que sin saberlo tendrían un futuro lleno de misterio, aventurar, felicidad y el amor?. Podrán sobrevivir a esta academia llena de monstruos o caerán como muchos?... Tsukune/Moka, Max/Mizore, Blaze/Kurumu, Raí/Ruby.
**Hola a todos Aquí sus amigos DARK-ZERO-0000, TheAgustinShow y TheAxelMaster con nuestra historia en conjunto… Esperamos les sea de su agrado.**

 **Rosario mas vampiro, no nos pertenece, pertenece a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar.**

" _hola_ " **pensar.**

" **hola** " **nombre de un ataque.**

 **-o-**

Era un día como cualquier otro, un joven de 16 años de edad de cabello negro, ojos marrones claros de un conjunto escolar que consistía en una chomba blanca, suéter azul marino, pantalón gris y zapatos negros iba en camino a la casa de su amigo para partir hacia la escuela.

El peli-negro camina por un largo tiempo y luego se detiene en frente de una casa de color blanco de doble piso y con un extenso patio. Este camina hacia la puerta y levantando su mano toca en timbre.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abre y una mujer de unos 45 años de edad de pelo negro, ojos marrones oscuro, una remera negra con un delantal encima de esta, pantalones negros y unas sandalias blancas abre la puerta.

"Hola Blaze" saludo la mujer a joven "¿Estas buscando a Max no es así?" pregunto y recibió un asentimiento por parte del peli-negro "Pasa, espera en el living que iré a avisarle que llegaste" se dirigió la mujer hacia las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Blaze obedeció y se dirigió al living, en este se podía ver que había un gran sofá de cuero negro, una mesita de madera con un vidrio en el centro y en frente de esta un mueble con un gran televisor encima de este.

Luego de unos segundos Blaze ve bajar a la mujer y detrás de ella un joven de pelo negro, ojos marrones oscuro y el mismo uniforme que traía él.

"Blaze, ya estoy listo" dijo mientras miraba a Blaze levantarse de sofá "Vámonos" ambos se dirigen a la puerta "Adiós madre" se despidió antes de que se fueran de la casa.

Ambos caminaron por las calles mientras hablaban de que haría luego de que concluyeran las clases. Luego de uno 20 minutos de caminata llegaron a una gran edificación de 2 pisos de altura, esta era muy ancha y se podía contempla por su entrada del frente que la edificación era de una arquitectura antigua.

Max y Blaze se apresuraron al escuchar el timbre que daba a entender que ya era hora de ingresa. Ambos entraron rápidamente, se dirigieron a las escaleras y subieron a la segunda planta. Se dirigieron hacia la última aula de la planta e ingresaron.

Se podía contemplar a varios chicos y chicas que hablan entre sí y comentaban sobre lo que habían hecho el fin de semana y chismeríos que se había enterado.

Luego la puerta del aula se vuelve a abrir haciendo que todos voltearán su mirada hacia ella, solo para ver a profesor ingresar. Inmediatamente todos se dirigieron a sus lugares y esperarán al que el profesor tomará su lugar.

El profesor no parecía tener más de 30 años, cabello negro corso, ojos azules, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y unos zapatos del mimo color. Traía con él una maleta dónde parecía que traía su material para dar la clase.

"Buenos días alumnos" dijo mientras veía a sus alumnos parados para recibirlo "Tomen sus asientos y comenzaremos con la clase" de su maleta saco un cuadernillo dónde parecía tener sus apuntes y temas para trabajar en la clase "Saquen sus libros y hagan los ejercicios de la página 50 hasta la 53".

Todos los alumnos obedecieron y empezaron a hacer los ejercicios que el profesor le encargó. El tiempo pasó sin ningún problema, todos realizaron los ejercicios mientras el profesor corroborar que todos estuvieran trabajando desde su puesto.

" **RRIIIIGGGHH!** " sonó la campana dando a conocer que ya era hora de receso. Todos salieron rápidamente hacia la planta de abajo dónde se encontraba el patio de la escuela.

 **En el patio**

"¡Oh... maldición! Que día nos esperan hoy" se quejó Max mientras bajaba su cabeza hacia abajo.

"Vamos Max, no es para tanto" lo miro mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda "El día pasará rápido" dijo mirando a su amigo aún con la cabeza abajo.

"Estoy agotado, anoche mis vecinos no me dejaron dormir con la música a todo volumen en su fiesta" dijo aún con la cabeza abajo.

"Vamos, solo debes aguantar" ánimo a su amigo "Además, acuérdate que mañana es un gran día" aportó Blaze.

"¿Por qué lo dice?" miro a su amigo en confusión.

"Porque mañana llegará el festival a la ciudad" dijo viendo que su amigo no le dio mucha importancia "Además, Mai estará allí" agregó llamando la atención de Max.

"¿¡Hablas enserio!?" pregunto con alegría a su rostro.

"Claro, deberías animarte a invitarla" aportó aconsejando a su amigo.

"Creo que tienes razón" respondió Max con ánimo.

" **RRIIIIGGGHH!** " sonó la campana dando a conocer el fin del receso.

"Vamos, volvamos al salón" aportó Max y Blaze asintió y retomaron su camino al aula.

Todos volvieron al salón y tomaron sus asientos esperando la llegado del siguiente profesor. Por la puerta ingreso una mujer joven de unos 28 años de edad, pelo rubio, ojos verde esmeralda, con una remera roda fuerte, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros entre abiertos.

"Buenos días alumnos" dijo amablemente la profesora "Muy bien, saquen sus carpetas y corregiremos los ejercicios que había de tarea" saco de su bolsa una hoja con las respuestas y una lista de los alumnos.

La profesora uno por uno fue nombrado a los alumnos y estos respondían las respuestas que la profesora les pedía.

Luego dio más actividades mientras preparaba unos ejercicios para darles de tarea a sus alumnos.

" **RRIIIIGGGHH!** " sonó nuevamente la alarma dando a conocer el último receso.

"Vamos Max, acompáñame al kiosco" llamo a su amigo quien sólo lo miro.

"Adelántate, debí hacer algo primero" aviso a Blaze quien sólo lo miro con intriga.

"Bien, pero apresúrate" agregó al mirar a Max.

"Está bien" respondió mientras veía a cómo salía del aula..

Luego Max se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban 3 chicas hablando entre sí, una era de pelo castaño claro, ojos azules y el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una chomba blanca, suéter rojo, una pollera azul marino, medias rojas hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros, la otra era de pelo negro, ojos negro y el mismo uniforme y la última tenía el pelo rubio, ojos marrones y también con el uniforme.

La de pelo negro vio al peli-negro acercarse y llamo la atención de la rubia con un gesto con un gesto.

"Bueno, vámonos Lía" miro a su amiga directamente.

"¿A dónde quieres que te acompañe ahora Jesse?" reprochó a su amiga ya que siempre le pedía que la acompañara a todos lados.

"Tú solo ven, es importante" dijo señalando disimuladamente al chico que se acercaba y ella captó el mensaje.

"Bien, nos vemos después Mai" se despidieron ambas de su amiga que las veía marcharse en la confusión.

"Adiós" dijo aún confundida por la repentina retirada de sus amigas.

"Hola... Mai" escucho una voz detrás de ella y se dio la vuelta viendo al peli-negro detrás de ella.

"Oh, hola Max" dijo con una sonrisa simpática en su rostro "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" pregunto aún con la sonrisa en su rostro y con un tono muy amable.

"De hecho si, quería saber si tu..." dijo nervioso al ver a la chica confundida por su nerviosismo "Si tu ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al festival de mañana?" término aún nervioso y algo sonrojado.

La chica solo sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Max.

"Claro, acepto tu invitación" dijo la chica con su sonrisa simpática "Pensé que yo tendría que invitarte al final" aportó a la castaña.

"Genial... eh... quiero decir, mañana pasare por ti a la tarde" dijo el pelinegro mientras seguía en su nerviosismo.

"Está bien, te esperare" le dio un beso en la mejilla a peli-negro quien se sonrojo mucho más y luego salí del salón.

Mientas Max y Blaze iban caminando por el patio, Blaze veía a Max con mucho ánimo y le dio cierta curiosidad por esto.

"Al parecer estas muy animado" dijo Blaze sacando a Max de sus pensamientos "¿A qué se debe esto?" pregunto con curiosidad.

"Es solo que invite a Mai al festival y acepto" dijo algo feliz al recordar esto.

"¡Enserio! ¡Te felicito amigo!" le dio una palmada en la espalda en felicitación.

Luego de un tiempo sano la campana y volvieron todos a sus salones para pasar el último tiempo de período.

Cuando todo terminó, Blaze y Max se dirigían a la salida de la escuela cuando vieron como una mujer adulta de alrededor de 40 años, cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, camisa rosa claro y pantalones de jean negros con zapatos de tacón corto se dirigía hacia ellos.

"Discúlpenme, ¿Ustedes son Max Villiers y Blaze Miller?" pregunto la mujer llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes al no imaginarse porque ella los buscaba.

"Si, somos nosotros" dijo Max con un tono amable "¿Sucede algo?" pregunto mirando a la mujer con curiosidad.

"El director me pidió que los buscase" esto llamo la atención de los dos jóvenes "Necesita hablar con ustedes acerca de un tema de suma importancia" esto dejo mas confundidos e intrigados a ambos.

De inmediato, ambos fueron caminando por los pasillos hacia la oficina del director que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Al llegar abren la puerta e ingresan dentro del cuarto.

En la habitación se podía contemplar un escritor con un monitor y papeles sobre este, con dos sillas en frente de este. También detrás de este había un gran casillero que dentro de este había papeles..

El director era un hombre de unos 45 años de edad, a pesar de su edad su cabello era todo blanco por sus canas, de ojos marrones y con un traje de caballos color negro, con una camisa blanca y una corbata bordo clara.

"Disculpe director, nos mandó a llamar" pregunto Blaze al hombre adulto quien levantó la mirada al escuchar al joven.

"Si, hay algo importante que debo discutir con ustedes" dijo de una forma seria "Pero primero, tomen asiento" señaló el hombre los dos asientos en frente de él. Ambos obedecieron y tomaron asientos y esperaron a que el director le dijera el porqué de su llamado.

"Sé que se estarán preguntando porque los mande a llamar" dijo al ver sus miradas de duda "Bien, iré directo al tema" junto sus manos y las puso debajo de su barbilla "Ustedes dos han sido escogidos para el programa de alumnos de intercambio" esto dejo shockeados a los dos jóvenes y dejó plasmada la sorpresa en sus rostros. Ambos tardaron un tiempo en prosperar la noticia y volver a la realidad.

"¿¡Que quiere decir con eso!?" dijo aún en la sorpresa balde viendo al director "¡Quiere decir que seremos transferidos a otra escuela!".

"Efectivamente" dijo en toda la naturalidad el director "Aunque no deben preocuparse por nada, todo sus pagos para su viaje serán cubiertos por el instituto" agregó aún con calma el hombre mayor.

"¿A qué instituto nos transferirán? pregunto Max que aún no digería la noticia que les habían dado hace unos instantes.

El hombre se quedó en silencio pro unos segundos, pero para los jóvenes parecían horas mientras esperaba la respuesta del director.

"Serán transferidos a la Academia Youkai" dijo mientras veía la confusión en los rostros de los jóvenes "Está se encuentra en Japón" concluyó y pudo ver como la mirada de confusión de los jóvenes paso a una de asombro y completo shock por lo que había escuchado.

"¡Ja... Ja... Japón!" dijeron ambos en unísono con in tono asombrado.

"Así es, sé que es algo sorpresivo pero sus padres están al tanto de esto" agregó dejando más confundidos a los peli-negros "Además tendrán una beca y por lo tanto no deberán pagar nada" aportó a lo anterior.

"..." ambos no dijeron nada, aún estaban en sus pensamientos y en la confusión por lo que había escuchado hace unos instantes.

"Ah, por cierto casi lo olvido" dijo tomando la atención de los jóvenes frente a él "Mañana partirán hacia Brasil para tomar el avión hacia Japón" agregó y se levantó de su asiento "Eso es todo, mañana a las 08:00 am los recogerá el autobús y los llevará hacia el aeropuerto en Brasil" luego se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó 2 sobres y le entregó uno a cada uno "Allí tendrán sus pasaportes, todo lo que requerirán para su viaje y información básica de la Academia a la que concurrirán" dijo pro último.

Ambos solo se levantaron y salieron de la dirección y retomaron sus caminos hacia sus hogares

Los jóvenes iban caminando en dirección a la casa de Max, ambos pensaban lo que había pasado hace unos momentos atrás. Blaze estaba afectado por la noticia que recibieron, pero no le importaba mucho ya que él era muy impulsivo. Aunque a Max parecía que le había afectado mucho esa noticia.

Blaze se percató de esto y decidió preguntarle a su amigo como se sentía.

"¿Estás bien Max?" pregunto al ver a su amigo muy ido de la realidad, pero este salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Blaze "Desde que salimos de la escuela te veo muy distraído" aportó ya que de hecho desde que salieron de la escuela Max no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

"No es nada, solo me tomo muy de sorpresa esa noticia" dijo Max con una mirada algo triste.

Blaze sabía que Max le mentía, pero él no iba a forzar a su amigo a que le dijera, el solo dejaría que su amigo se lo diga cuando se sienta cómodo.

"Si, eso fue algo sorpresivo, pero podría tener su lado bueno" dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Vaya, tu siempre te tomas todo a la ligera Blaze" lo miro con una mirada algo molesta por la despreocupación de su compañero "No sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo" agregó a lo anterior.

Luego Max divisó su casa y decido despedirse de su amigo y dirigirse a su casa. Al estar en frente de la puerta Max saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y vio a su madre que preparaba la cena.

"Oh Max, ya llegaste" lo miro con una sonrisa "Dime, que tal fue tu día de hoy" agregó y luego noto que su hijo tenía una mirada sería "¿Sucede algo hijo?" pregunto confundida por la mirada que tenía su hijo.

"¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que sería transferido a otra escuela?" se notó en su tono de voz algo de enojo.

"Eh... Estaba buscando el momento adecuado para decírtelo" dijo nerviosa al ver el enojo de su hijo.

"¿Y en qué momento pensaste que sería el momento adecuado?" interrogó Max "Cuando estuviera a punto de irme" agregó con algo más de enojo en su voz.

"Perdóname Max, no supe como decírtelo" agachó la cabeza al darse cuenta de su error

Max solo suspiro y empezó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

"¿No vas a comer algo?" pregunto al ver a su hijo marcharse de la habitación.

"No tengo hambre" solo respondió eso y subió por las escaleras e ingreso a su habitación. Luego lanzó su mochila hacia su cama y se sentó en esta para despejar su mente.

Luego de un tiempo Max escucha que un mensaje llega su computadora y decide ver de quien se trata. Era nadie más ni nada menos que Mai quien le envió un mensaje por Facebook.

"Hola Max 3, estaba aburrida y. No sabía qué hacer, así que decidí escribirte" leyó Max a ver el mensaje "Estoy ansiosa por nuestra cita de mañana" agregó haciendo que Max suspirar antes de responder el mensaje y decirle los hechos que habían pasado.

"Hola Mai, siento decirte que no podré concurrir a nuestra cita de mañana, perdóname" escribió el pelinegro.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Sucedió algo?" respondió la chica.

"Mañana debo partir hacia Japón, me han transferido a una academia de allí" respondió y vio que la chica tardó un tiempo en responder.

"¿Te han transferido? ¿Por qué te transfirieron?" respondió a lo que había dicho el pelinegro "¿Cuando te irás?" pregunto la joven.

"No lo sé, pero partir mañana a las 08:00 am" respondió y luego tomó aire para seguir escribiendo "Lo lamento mucho Mai, realmente estaba deseoso de ir a nuestra cita" respondió y volvió a retomar la escritura "Siempre intente invitarte a salir, pero nunca me anime a decírtelo".

"Yo también estaba muy feliz de que me hubieras invitado" agregó la chica "Siempre te veía y quería hablar contigo, pero nunca me anime porque temía que tuvieras a alguien" aportó al final.

Max quedó sorprendido por lo que la castaña le había dicho, ¿Acaso la chica sentía algo por él? ¿Ella lo miraba siempre?.

"Yo también, pero ahora ya nunca más podremos volver a ver" escribió con dolor en su pecho "Te deseo lo mejor y ojala encuentres a alguien que te cuide, te extrañare" concluyó Max.

"No quiero a nadie más que a ti" respondió la chica, pero Max ya sabía que eso ya no sería posible.

"Lo siento, adiós" fue lo último que escribió Max y luego apagó el computador y se fue a dormir en la desilusión y la tristeza.

Él miraba hacia el techo y pensaba ¿Qué clase de nuevas aventuras lo aguardaban en su nueva escuela?, ¿Cómo serían los profesores y sus compañeros, ¿Como sería la Academia? ¿Le gustaría? ¿Qué pensaría Blaze acerca de esas mismas dudas que tenía él?.

 **-o-**

 **En otro lugar**

Un adolecente de 16 años se encontraba en su habitación mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y escuchaba música de su teléfono con los auriculares puestos, él se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras ponía sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza y usaba la cabecera de la cama cómo apoyo.

A su lado se encontraba una mesita de noche con diferentes tipos de libros, había de historia, algebra, ciencias sociales, matemáticas entre otros.

Ellos se encontraban entre abiertos dando la impresión de que hace unos momentos fueron leídos antes de desecharlos en la mesita de noche.

"I wana love you!" el chico parecía cantar una música mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en sincronía con el rito de la música.

Él era tan metido en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de la puerta de su habitación, abriéndose lentamente y la pequeña niña, entrar por ella.

Ella parecía tener 9 años con su pelo de color marrón en dos coletas, la niña llevaba un vestido rosa a juego con unas medias blancas en sus piernas, ella tenía la sonrisa más grande en su rostro mientras se acercaba a él adolecente escuchando música quien no se había percatado de su presencia.

La niña se acerco lo mas sigilosamente que pudo a su hermano antes de pararse a un lado de él y después utilizar su mano derecha para tomar el auricular muy delicadamente antes de…

"Raí, mamá te está llamando!" grito la niña al haberle quitado el auricular bruscamente ocasionando que este se estremeciera visiblemente por el repentino grito y mirase al responsable.

"milly?..." pregunto confundido mientras parpadeaba en la sorpresa antes de poner una cara enojada, "porque usted… Poco" gruño al levantarse rápidamente.

La niña parecía captar las intensiones de su hermano antes de salir corriendo fuera de la habitación y escaleras abajo.

Raí no perdió tiempo y comenzó a perseguir a su hermana molesta por la casa antes de dar una vuelta cerrada y verla sacarle la lengua mientras se escondía en una de las piernas de su padre.

"que haces raí?..." pregunto su padre con el seño fruncido antes de continuar, "porque perseguías a tu hermana?" le dijo al cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"ella empezó!..." le contesto bruscamente mientras señalaba a la niña detrás de él, "pff… no importa" gruño en vos baja mientras miraba a su padre, fruncirle a un más el seño.

El adulto de pelo café, sonrió antes de ir a la cocina donde se podría oler, un olor delicioso en el aire y con la niña en el remolque quien le saco la lengua a su hermano mayor.

Raí solo miro cómo su padre entro en la cocina y su hermana molesta detrás de él, suspirando en derrota, los siguió a ella y al entra pudo notar la comida en la mesa mientras que su padre así cómo su hermana, estaban tomando asiento, su madre, una mujer de pelo negro que caía en cascada hasta su espalda lo miro entra antes de fruncirle el seño.

"porque no respondías jovencito?" le pregunto su madre ocasionando que el adolecente se golpeara mentalmente, su madre le estaba llamado para comer y él no la había escuchado por la música.

"lo siento madre" le dijo al momento de sobarse el cuello y la miraba fruncirle el seño.

Ella solo soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, su hijo era muy distraído, ella le señalo con su dedo a la mesa y en una placa con comida en ella antes de hablar.

"la comida esta lista, apúrate antes de que tu padre y tu hermana se tomen todo el refresco" le dijo ocasionando que el adolecente abriera sus ojos de par en par antes de correr hacia la mesa y tomar un vaso antes de llenarlo con el refresco en la mesa.

Soltando otro suspiro, la madre se acerco a la mesa antes de tomar su propio lugar así cómo la comida que estaba en el plato.

Ellos comieron tranquilamente por un tiempo y en silencio antes de que el timbre de la puerta, fuera escuchado por todos.

"yo voy" dijo raí mientras se paraba de su asiento antes de dirigirse a la puerta, la abrió solo para ver a un señor de aproximadamente 30 años con un sombrero azul y un traje a juego, en su hombro derecho llevaba una mochila.

En el momento en que el señor mayor vio al adolecente, extendió su mano y le mostró un paquete en sus manos mientras le sonreía.

"buenos días…" comenzó mientras sonreía alegremente al chico en la puerta, "esta es la residencia, Alamoz 287?" le pregunto y ganar un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del adolecente enfrente de él.

"si, que se le ofrece?" dijo el chico confundido mientras miraba al cartero, no era normal que un cartero fuera a su casa y se preguntaba el porqué se encontraba aquí.

"tiene correo" le dijo mientras le daba el paquete en sus manos antes de despedirse del chico confundido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, se marcho a la mesa con el paquete en sus manos antes de llegar y poner el objeto en el centro de la mesa captando el interés de todos los presentes comiendo.

"que es eso?" pregunto su padre mientras miraba el paquete en la mesa y tenía un poco de comida en la boca.

"raul, habla cuando termines de comer" lo reprendió la mujer mientras lo fulminaba con un seño.

"haaa… perdón maría" se disculpo su padre mientras se rascaba la cabeza en vergüenza.

"hmm…" comenzó la mujer antes de desviar su mirada a su hijo, "pero es cierto, que es eso?" pregunto su madre al fruncir el seño hacia el paquete en la mesa.

Raí solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no tenía ni idea antes de que su hermana decidiera adelantarse y tomar el paquete antes de abrirlo.

Esto tomo a todos por sorpresa pero no dijeron nada ya que hubieran hecho lo mismo, ellos esperaron a que la niña lo abriera y después que la tarea fue completada, un uniforme de color verde con unos pantalones cafés y una corbata roja, fue visto dentro de ella.

Todos miraron el atuendo con curiosidad sin entender el porqué alguien mandaría este uniforme colorido a ellos y el para quien era, la mujer en la habitación se quedo callada en el momento en el que vio ese uniforme, ella se le hacía vagamente familiar ese uniforme pero no podía poner el dedo en la respuesta.

"que extraño atuendo…" comento el padre del adolecente mientras inspeccionaba la vestimenta en sus manos, "enserio, quien se pondría algo así'" pregunto con una sonrisa divertida al desdoblar el atuendo y tener una mejor visión de ella.

Sus hijos no podían estar más de acuerdo con su padre, este traje era tan extraño y muy colorido para sus gustos.

La madre estaba a punto de decir un comentario pero se detuvo al ver un pedazo de papel caer desde el uniforme en las manos de adulto, ella no dudo en tomar el papel antes de que cualquiera pudiera haberlo tomado.

"que es querida?" pregunto raul mientras miraba a su esposa con el papel en su mano y leyendo en silencio lo que ese papel contenía.

La mujer no respondió mientras leía lo que el papel decía antes de que sus ojos fuero abriéndose más y más con cada palabra que leía, ella termino de leer pero se quedo en shock por unos momento he hiciera que sus hijos así cómo su esposo la mirasen con curiosidad.

" _esto no puede ser, cómo es posible que haiga pasado esto?_ " pensó con miedo al mirar disimuladamente a su hijo mayor he hiciera que este le frunciera el seño con curiosidad.

"que es madre?" pregunto el chico al mirar el terror en la cara de su madre, él comenzó a preocuparse de que la carta decía algo malo.

La mujer no respondió mientras contemplaba de si decirle a su hijo sobre esto o no, pero su decisión fue tomada cuando su esposo se coló por detrás de ella y le arrebato el papel en sus manos he hiciera que soltara un grito de sorpresa por la acción repentina y después fruncirle el seño con molestia.

Su marido no le hizo caso mientras reía levemente antes de voltear al papel y comenzar a leerlo en voz alta.

"estimado Raí Bellamy, ha sido seleccionado para estudiar en la academia yokai en Japón, la fecha de inicio es el 23 de marzo del 2016, las dirección del punto de encuentro están en la parte inferior del documento…" leyó antes de tomar aire para continuar, "se le asignara una beca, también tendrá su propio dormitorio en las instalaciones del campus, el uniforme de la academia, será enviado a su residencia… esperemos que pueda asistir y le deseamos suerte en su viaje… Atentamente: El director" termino de leer el padre del adolecente.

Raí no podía creer lo que esa carta decía, él tendría que ir a Japón para estudiar en esta tal academia yokai?, pero porque él?.

Su padre miro a su hijo con curiosidad mientras lo miraba entra en shock, él también era un poco sorprendido sobre esto que la carta decía, su hermana en cambio, miro a su hermano con curiosidad, según ella su hermano ya estaba en una escuela por lo que se preguntaba el porqué tenía que ir a otra y a un tal Japón… Que era eso?.

Su madre se mordió el labio internamente mientras miraba a su hijo entra en una profunda reflexión, ella ya sabía porque ese uniforme se le había hecho conocido y tenía la esperanza de que cualquiera de sus hijos, nunca lo tuvieran puesto.

Raí en cambio no sabía que pensar, era un poco confuso y algo excitado con la idea de viajar a otro país, pero eso significaba dejar a tu familia atrás y sin mencionar que no tenía un conocimiento amplio sobre Japón, él ya había viajado a diferentes estado de su país México, pero esto?... Esto era otro país y él tenía un poco de miedo.

"padre?..." raí le dijo a su padre después de un tiempo de pensar sobre esto, "usted qué piensa?" pregunto con un tono inseguro, él quería ver la opinión de su familia, así como la de su hermana… Aunque fuera un mocoso molesto.

"eso depende de ti hijo, pero no importa lo que elijas porque nosotros siempre te apoyaremos en tus decisiones" le dijo con una sonrisa sincera a su hijo mayor, él era un poco racional a dejarlo ir a un país extranjero y solo para el caso, pero si su hijo decidía ir, él no se lo impediría.

Raí también sonrió a su padre antes de mirar a su hermana quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"yo que se?... haz lo que quieras" le dijo con el seño fruncido y ganar una risa de su padre así como la de raí quien encontró el comentario de su hermana, divertido.

"que piensas madre?..." le pregunto mientras e se volteaba pero no estaba donde debiera estar y en cambio salió de la cocina y hacia la sal, "madre?" continuo al mirarla con preocupación.

Él no sabía porque su madre estaba actuando así y estaba a punto de decir algo antes de sentir una mano en su hombre he hiciera que voltease a ver a su padre quien le sonreía alentadoramente antes de señalar en la dirección en que fue su madre.

"ve y habla con ella" le dijo mientras lo veía parpadear un poco antes de asentir a su padre y correr a donde su madre había ido.

María no podía dejar de estar preocupada mientras caminaba por la sala en círculos y se mordía la uña repetidamente, ella no podía creer que su hijo había sido invitado a estudiar en la academia yokai, ella ya había estudiado allí en sus tiempos de juventud y recordaba lo que los estudiantes pensaban de ella al ser una bruja… Ella no podía dejar que su hijo estudiara en esa academia.

" _me aleje tanto de ese mundo con la esperanza de que no me siguiera, pero ahora…_ " pensó con desesperación, " _ese mundo trata de meter a mi hijo en ella, yo… yo no puedo dejarlo ir_ " continuo con miedo, no por ella, si no por su hijo.

"mamá?..." escucho a raí llamando antes de darse la vuelta bruscamente para mirarlo acercarse lentamente, "mamá, estas bien?" pregunto el adolecente al estar cercas de ella.

La mujer en la habitación miro a su hijo con nerviosismo, cómo podía ella decirle a él sobre la academia youkai y lo que ella era, que pasaba si su hijo se la odiaba al enterarse de esto tan importante.

"no tienes que ir a esa academia…" trato de hacer cambiar de opinión a su hijo mientras lo miraba con esperanza en sus ojos cafés claros, "aquí tienes a tu familia y tus amigos en la escuela, no tienes que ir allí" le dijo sin dejar que su mirada saliera de su hijo mayor

"mamá…" comenzó el adolecente mientras fruncía el seño a su madre, "que es lo que pasa, realmente?" él podía ver que había algo que le molestaba a su madre.

La madre del adolecente se estremeció visiblemente, ella no sabía si decirle a su hijo sobre lo que realmente le molestaba así cómo lo que realmente era ella, y si su hijo la odiaba?, que haría ella si eso pasaba?, que pasaría si su hijo decidiera viajar a Japón?, que pasaría si acosaran a su hijo en la escuela cómo a ella?.

"por favor dime" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su hijo he hiciera que lo mirase con vacilación.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos tan oscuros cómo los de su padre, ella no podía mentirle más a su hijo, ya no había vuelta atrás… Solo esperaba que su hijo entendiera y no viajara a Japón.

"tenemos que hablar raí…" le dijo antes de mirar hacia la entrada de la cocina, "en privado" continuo he hiciera que el padre de adolecente así cómo su hermana, salieran de la esquina de la pared y caminaran hacia ellos.

"vamos a tu cuarto milly" dijo raul a su hijo mientras le tomaba la mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia el cuarto de la niña que protestaba pero cedió.

Raí vio a su padre y a su hermana caminar a su cuarto antes desaparecer en una de las esquinas de la pared de la casa, él supo de inmediato que esto eras algo serio.

"hijo…" tomó la palabra su madre he hiciera que este voltease a verla, "siéntate por favor" le dijo al tomar asiento para ella misma en uno de los sofás de la sala.

El adolecente asintió en silencio mientras imitaba las acciones de su madre y se sentaba a su lado sin apartar la vista de ella.

Ellos permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, la mujer no sabía cómo comenzar lo que estaba a punto de revelar a su hijo y el adolecente solo esperaba a que su madre tomara la primera palabra.

"esta escuela…" comenzó la madre del adolecente mientras entrecruzaba sus manos y las miraba detenidamente, "esta escuela no es para humanos" logro decir antes de desviar su mirada a su hijo aturdido en el sillón.

"de que hablas?... a que te refieres con eso?" pregunto desconcertado raí al no tener ni la más mínima idea a lo que se refería su madre con eso, que quería decir con que esta escuela no era para humanos?.

"lo que quiero decir…" continuo al ver a su hijo mirarla con confusión escrita por toda su cara, "es que esta academia youkai, es una escuela para monstruos" termino con un susurro pero su hijo mayor la escucho.

Raí no sabía que decir por esto, su madre estaba jugándole una broma a él?, una escuela para monstruos?... Ahora sí que había escuchado de todo en sus 16 años de vida.

"jeje… mamá, no juegues con migo…" dijo entre risa leves mientras la miraba divertidamente antes de callar al verla fruncir el seño seriamente, "hablas en serio?" trago saliva ya que su madre parecía estar hablando serio con respecto a esto.

"soy seria en esto raí…" le dijo su madre sin apartar los ojos de su hijo sudando considerablemente, "academia youkai es una escuela para monstruos" repitió mientras veía a su hijo mayor temblar considerablemente.

El adolecente se quedo callado mientras pensaba en lo que su madre le dijo, esto era inaudito, una escuela para monstruos?, esto estaba fuera de toda lógica, los monstruos no existían y nunca lo harían… Eso era ridículo!.

"sé lo que estas pensado hijo y si existen…" dijo su madre un poco nerviosa en lo que sus siguientes palabras serian, "tú eres uno de ellos" termino con la garganta a punto de quebrarse en lo que había confesado.

Esto solo dejo al adolecente en el shock total, esto era mentira!, él no era un monstruo!, su madre estaba mintiendo para que no fuera a la academia, pero porque le dijo que era un monstruo?, esto no tenía sentido?.

"m-mamá… deja de jugar con migo" trato de aferrarse a la negación pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo y miraba a su madre, supo de inmediato que ella no estaba mintiendo.

"hijo…" comenzó su madre mientras se aclaraba la garganta, "eres un mago o brujo cómo la gente normal dice" ya estaba hecho, lo que ella mas temía había sido revelado y no había vuelta atrás al mirar a su hijo temblar con la información que se le dio.

La sala se quedo en silencio total, tanto madre como hijo no hablaron en el pasar del tiempo, cada segundo, cada minuto pasaban cómo si fueran horas, días!... Hasta que el adolecente decidió hablar.

"soy un mago?..." dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza e hiciera que los flequillos de su cabello oscurecieran su rostro, "eso significa que tu eres una bruja o maga?" él no era tonto y pudo conectar las piezas faltantes, su madre era un mago y él nunca lo había sabido hasta ahora… En que mentira de vida había vivido?.

"hijo…" comenzó la madre mientras ponía su mano en su hombro pero este la aparto antes de levantarse de su asiento y lejos de ella, "se que estas confundido por esto pero…" no pudo terminar ya que el adolecente la interrumpió.

"no sé si debería sentirme confundido o traicionado" le dijo al caminar a su habitación y dejando detrás de si a su madre al borde del llanto.

Esto era lo que ella tenía miedo, su hijo quizás la odiaba al enterarse de que le había mentido todo este tiempo, que podía hacer?, ya no podía regresar el tiempo y quemar esa estúpida carta cuando tuvo la oportunidad así cómo ese uniforme.

"ve a hablar con él…" escucho a su esposo antes de sentir una mano en su hombro derecho, "estoy seguro que lo entenderá" le dijo con una sonrisa alentadora.

María lo miro con inseguridad antes de asentir lentamente y caminar hacia la habitación de su hijo mayor.

Raí iba de un lado a otro en su cuarto mientras pensaba en lo que su madre le había dicho, él estaba molesto con ella por esconderle esto pero era más confundido por lo que le dijo, un monstruo?, él?, esto definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente con un sonido molesto he hiciera que el adolecente voltease a ver a su madre quien había entrado a su cuarto, él se maldijo por haberse olvidado cerrar su cuarto con seguro.

"hijo…" dijo su madre al caminar hacia él, "necesito hablar con usted" continuo al poner su mano en su hombre pero tuvo el mismo resultado que en la sala hace unos momentos.

"para qué?, para que me mientas de nuevo?" dijo bruscamente antes de sentir cuna abofeteada en su mejilla izquierda.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al adolecente, su madre nunca lo había golpeado y menos de esta manera, él estaba a punto de decir algo pero se cayó cuando vio los ojos llorosos de la mujer en la habitación.

Él suspiro fuertemente sin decir nada pero tomó asiento en su cama mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

María parecía entender el mensaje antes de sentarse al lado de su hijo he hiciera lo mismo que él al mirar el suelo y a sus pies en el piso.

El silencio reino nuevamente entre ellos por un tiempo antes de que la mujer decidiera romperlo con sus palabras.

"soy una bruja…" le dijo suavemente y su hijo asintió con la cabeza a sabiendas de eso, "yo fui a la academia youkai" esto tomo por sorpresa al joven mientras desviaba su mirada hacia ella.

"usted fue a esa escuela?..." pregunto sorprendido al querer saber más sobre esto, "puedes decirme más?" le dijo en un susurro per fue escuchado por ella antes de sonreírle a su hijo.

"todo comenzó con…" ella le explico su vida en la academia youkai pero con una versión resumida, ella le dijo sobre los abusos de los demás estudiantes al tener un desprecio hacia las brujas, esto solo hizo que raí se sintiera un poco enojado con ellos, ella también le dijo que se había alejada de ese mundo para protegerlos a ellos.

El adolecente descubrió que su padre también sabia de su madre siendo una bruja, él también supo que su abuela por parte de su madre era una bruja por lo tanto de allí venia su herencia.

Después de un tiempo de charla y un poco de demostración de su madre a raí de algunos hechizos que ella recordaba he hiciera que el adolecente quedara en el temor y el asombro por esto, se quedaron en silencio por otro largo rato.

"entonces…" comenzó con vacilación la mujer al mirar a su hijo tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado así cómo lo que había visto, "piensas ir a la academia youkai?" ella no quería que fuera pero no podía obligarlo.

Raí permaneció callado mientras procesaba que contestar, claro que él era un poco irracional al ir hacia Japón y a una escuela para monstruos que detestaban a su especie, por otro lado, estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de nuevas aventuras… Y ahora que sabía que era un mago.

"quiero ir…" le dijo mientras miraba en la lejanía he hiciera que su madre se estremeciera por su respuesta, "llámame loco pero quiero aprender más sobre este mundo" continuo antes de mirar a su madre quien evito su mirada al desviarla al suelo.

"entiendo…" le dijo ella al mirar su pies antes de sentir cómo su hijo le dio un abrazo, "realmente quieres ir?" trato de hacerle cambiar de parecer pero fallo cuando su hijo le sonrió.

"prometo cuidarme y mandarte cartas cada fin de semana" le dijo con una sonrisa divertida al verla reír levemente.

"las cartas, creo que no podrán llegar" le dijo con una sonrisa divertida y lo miraba fruncir el seño con curiosidad.

"a que te refieres?" le pregunto confundido mientras la veía sonreírle antes de levantarse y después caminar hacia la puerta.

"lo descubrirás cuando estés en la academia" fue lo que le dijo con una sonrisa divertida antes de salir de la habitación dejando a un adolecente completamente confundido.

 **-o-**

 **Salto de tiempo**

Raí se encontraba en el aeropuerto con su madre, su padre y su hermana detrás de él, ellos estaban buscando el vuelo 230 con destino a Brasil ya que de allí, el adolecente viajaría a Japón… Sus padre ya se había encargado de arreglar todo para su viaje así cómo los pagos, él solo necesitaría tomar el vuelo correcto y listo.

"porque raí tiene que viajar en avión?" pregunto milly mientras fruncía el seño y caminaba al lado de su padre.

"cariño, él tiene que ir a otro país para asistir a esa academia" le dijo raul a su hija mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

"quieres decir que él… cruzara el mar?" pregunto con desconcierto y ganar un asentimiento de cabeza de su padre.

Ella no entendía la distancia de cada país pero supo de inmediato que era un lugar muy lejos al tener que cruzar todo el mar… A donde iba su hermano?.

María solo rio de su hija antes de pasar a su hijo mayor quien tenía una maleta con su pertenecías en su mano derecha y estaba mirando entre un papel en su otra mano a la gran pantalla en una de las paredes de ella.

"hijo…" le dijo para llamar su atención y cuando la tuvo, continuo, "recuerda que cuando llegues a janeiro y en el aeropuerto de galeao, iras directamente al vuelo 36 con destino a Japón… lo recuerdas?" continuo al decir esto por tercera vez desde que llegaron al aeropuerto.

"mamá…" contesto el adolecente mientras rodaba sus ojos por la insistencia de su madre, "estaré bien, te lo prometo" le dijo al negar con la cabeza divertido por la constante preocupación de ella.

"lose… pero" no pudo terminar ya que su esposo le puso una mano en su hombro.

"no tienes que preocuparte por él, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer…" le dijo con una sonrisa para calmar a su esposa preocupada, , "verdad hijo?" le pregunto al adolecente quien asintió de acuerdo.

Ella soltó un suspiro pero acepto de mala gana, su hijo podía cuidarse solo y ella lo sabia… Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se preocupara por él.

Raí estaba a punto de decir algo antes de que fuera interrumpido por una voz en los altavoces que se encontraban en las esquinas de las paredes del aeropuerto.

" **vuelo con destino a rio de janeiro a punto de despegar… repito, vuelo con destino a rio de janeiro a punto de despegar** " escucharon antes de que el adolecente mirase a su familia antes de darles un abrazo a cada uno de ellos incluyendo a su hermana molesta.

"adiós hermano!" se despido la niña de su hermano mayor quien no pudo evitar sonreír por el abrazo tan fuerte que ella le dio… Él se iba a perder las travesuras de su hermana pequeña.

"adiós hijo…" se despidió su padre mientras le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de poner su mano en su cabello y alborotarlo para gran disgusto del chico, "quizás allí en Japón encuentres a una bruja tan guapa cómo tu madre" se rio al verlo sonrojar por su comentario pero después sonrió divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Él se volteo a ver a su mamá quien parecía tener un libro de color negro y de cuero con la palabra "El Necronomicon" escrito en el medio del libro, de donde lo saco?... Él no tenía ni idea.

"ten esto, no lo habrás hasta que estés en el avión…" le dijo al darle el libro mientras lo miraba asentir con su cabeza en acuerdo, "te extrañare tanto" continúo cuando lo abrazo apretadamente.

Raí no dijo nada pero apretó más el abrazo y darle a entender que él también la extrañaría.

" **última llamada, el vuelo con destino a rio de janeiro a punto de despegar** " se escucho nuevamente en el altavoz he hiciera que los dos se separaran de su abrazo.

"bueno, me tengo que ir…" les dijo mientras vacilaba en caminar a la entrada al avión, "supongo que los veré en el verano?" continuo con una sonrisa insegura antes de que su padre le sonriera alentadoramente.

"solo tienes que ir" le dijo mientras lo mira asentir de acuerdo y después despedirse de ellos por última vez antes de correr hacia una caseta con unos guardias que le pidieron su boleto y después desparecer detrás de una cortina roja.

"se fue" dijo la mujer sin apartar la vista de donde su hijo mayor había desaparecido.

"él estará bien…" le dijo su marido para tratar de calmarla, "después de todo… es tu hijo" termino con una sonrisa antes de tomar la mano de su hija menor quien agitaba un adiós a su hermano aun después de que había desaparecido detrás de la cortina roja.

María permaneció mirando el lugar donde su hijo había por un tiempo antes de soltar un largo suspiro y seguía a su esposo con su hija a fuera del aeropuerto.

En el avión con raí, él permanecía sentado mientras miraba el libro que su madre le había dado, era un poco curioso lo que este libro contenía y decidió abrirlo solo para ver un papel doblado en la primera pagina del libro.

El adolecente tomó el pedazo de papel antes de desdoblarlo y ver unas letras escritas en ella.

" _hola hijo…_ " leyó mentalmente mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban cada palabra escrita en ella, " _se que te estarás preguntado, el porqué te di este libro?… bien, este libro es un libro de hechizos, solo que no es cualquier libro de hechizos, es un libro de magia oscura…_ " lo ojos del adolecente se abrieron por esta revelación.

Él no podría saber mucho de la magia al enterarse apenas unos cuantos días atrás sobre que era un mago, pero podría decir que la magia oscura no era una magia del bien, despejando eso de su mente, continúo con la lectura de la carta.

" _sé lo que estarás pensando, pero no necesariamente se tiene que ser una mala persona para hacer estos hechizos… claro, es una magia prohibida por lo tanto te pido que solo lo uses en situaciones en las que corras peligro… pero por favor, por favor… evita cualquier clase de problemas… prométeme que usaras esto con inteligencia y prométeme que nadie se enterara de su herencia… solo por favor, promételo_ " leyó con una sonrisa por la gran preocupación de su madre.

" _recuerda que te quiero y así lo hace tu padre como tos aquí, te deseo suerte hijo y hasta pronto..._ " termino con una sonrisa antes de fruncir el seño cuando noto que había otras palabras por detrás de la hoja, " _PS: Recuerda que no te meterás en problemas… Lo prometiste!_ " se rio levemente y ganar una mirada confusa de señor a su lado.

Raí miro el libro en sus manos, este libro seria el comienzo de sus nuevas aventuras, este libro que su madre le dio daría paso a el conocimiento sobre la magia que él era muy intrigado por descubrir, pero él haría caso a su mamá y trataría de evitar problemas… Aunque, no prometía nada.

 **-o-**

 **De regreso con Max**

Suena la alarma haciendo que Max salga de sus sueños y se levantase.

Luego de levantarse, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes, luego volvió hacia su habitación, busco en su cómoda y se vistió y por último preparó sus maletas con su ropa y sus pertenencias más importantes.

Al ya tener todo alistado bajo a la primera planta con su valija y su bolso. Al dirigirse a la puerta vio a su madre que se puso a su lado y ambos salieron afuera y vieron una combi blanca con líneas negras.

"Creo que ya debo irme" dijo Max acabando con el silencio.

"Si, solo cuídate hijo y escríbeme ¿Si?" aportó su madre al verlo y abrazarlo al ver que su hijo partiría lejos de ella.

"Lo hare madre, cuídate" dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la combi y subía a este que empezó a moverse y se dirigió hacia la casa de Blaze.

 **Casa de Blaze**

Blaze se encontraba guardando sus cosas en las maletas para viajar a Japón, el se imaginó que iría ahí algún día, pero no se espero que sea tan temprano.

"Que sorpresa" pensó Blaze bastante sorprendido mientras cerraba el cierre de la maleta y lo llevaba a la cocina donde le esperaba su madre y su padre.

"¿Ya te vas hijo?" preguntó su padre algo triste de su partida de su hijo.

"Debo esperar a que venga la combi para que me lleve al aeropuerto" explicó su hijo de forma tranquila demostrando despreocupación por el largo viaje.

"Max también irá contigo, ¿no?" preguntó el padre.

"Si, el debe de estar viendo en la combi" respondió su hijo, cuando al rato llega su madre, tanto Blaze como su padre quedaron con una enorme gota de sudor en la cabeza ya que esta se encontraba llorando cómicamente, si no dejaba de llorar la casa se inundaría como el Titanic.

"¡Waaaa! ¿¡Porque mi hijo tiene que dejar la casa!?" dijo la madre sin parar de llorar, el padre se río entre dientes mientras que Blaze quedó con cara de Pocket Face.

"Ya no llores mamá, sabes que algún día pasaría esto" dijo Blaze tratando de animar a su madre.

"Además recuerda que es uno de los países que tu hijo quería visitar, estudio su lenguaje desde que era niño, debidas estar contenta por eso" recalcó el padre.

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo la madre secándose la lagrimas.

"Mama, te promete de cuando regrese te traerá regalos para ti y me mantendré comunicado contigo lo más que pueda" dijo el niño con voz seria.

"¿Me lo prometes?" pregunto la madre.

"Lo prometo" dijo Blaze con todo orgullo, cuando de repente suena la bocina de la combi.

"Bueno será mejor que me vaya" dijo Blaze dando un abrazo de despedida a sus padres.

"Cuidaré hijo" dijo la madre.

"Cuidaré y ten cuidado con las mujeres" dijo el padre de forma burlona.

"¡Papá!" dijo Blaze algo sonrojado, luego toma sus valijas y antes de salir le da un último saludo a sus padres, este sale de su casa y se sube a la combi.

"Creo que aquí comenzará nuestra nueva aventura" dijo Blaze mientas se sentaba al lado de él.

"Supongo que si" respondió aún algo triste por irse del lugar que era su hogar.

La combi retomó su marcha y fue hacia la carretera y tomó su dirección hacia Brasil. En el transcurso del viaje Max y Blaze pudieron ver hermosos paisajes y lugares impresionantes que había en su país, ellos nunca se imaginaron que su país tuviera lugares así de bellos y impresionantes como los que veían en el transcurso de su viaje.

Ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde que ellos partieron y todavía tenía a una hora por delante todavía para llegar a Brasil, donde allí abordarían un avión y partiría a Japón.

Tanto Max como Blaze se encontraban impacientes por ver qué cosas los esperarían en su nueva escuela y que casa de nuevas cosas conocerán allí.

Con Max y Blaze Ambos seguían en su viaje hasta el aeropuerto de Brasil, en Río de Janeiro Máx miraba por la ventana mientras iba pensando en la vida que dejaba atrás, su familia, sus amigo y a Mai, realmente se sentía triste por dejar todo eso atrás, pero al mismo tiempo estaba integrado por todo lo que le esperaría en Japón.

Blaze en cambio se encontraba muy feliz y emocionado por este nuevo comienzo en una nueva Academia y un nuevo país llenos de nuevas cosas por descubrir y personas nuevas por conocer, aunque también notaba que su amigo estaba muy distraído y triste desde que partieron desde su hogar y sabía lo que lo molestaba de tal forma

"¿Qué te sucede Max" pregunto sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos "Desde que salimos de casa no has dicho una sola palabra" agregó a lo anterior.

"No es nada" respondió pero noto que su amigo sabía que estaba mintiendo "Está bien, es solo que no es fácil dejar todo atrás" afirmó diciendo el porqué de su estado emocional.

"Sé que no es fácil amigo" le apoyo su mano en su hombro "Pero recuerda que tendremos nuevas experiencias allí" concluyó.

Max suspiro al ver a Blaze tomar todo tan a la ligera, eso era algo que Max odiaba de él porque siempre le traía problemas por eso de repente el conductor frena repentinamente volviendo a ambos jóvenes a la realidad.

"Ya hemos llegado" se dio la vuelta el conductor y miro a los jóvenes quienes se pusieron de pie y tomaron sus valijas y bolsos y bajaron de la combi la cual se fue al momento en que los 2 jóvenes se bajaron.

"Vaya, este lugar es enorme" dijo primero Max al ver el enorme aeropuerto y miro a su compañero a su lado.

"Entremos que el avión debe de salir dentro de poco" afirmó y recibió un asentimiento por parte de su amigo.

Ambos entraron por las grandes puertas las cuales se abrieron con la aproximada de ambos y que ingresarán al gran establecimiento y se maravillaron por el lugar, esta era la primera vez que ambos estaban en un aeropuerto y al ver el enorme lugar lleno de personas y múltiples cosas que maravillaron la vista de los jóvenes.

"Oye Max, ¿Recuerdas cual era el vuelo que debemos tomar?" pregunto al mirar a su amigo que estaba mirando el lugar.

"Si, es el vuelo número 36 con destino a Japón" respondió Max a su compañero quien sólo asintió con la cabeza y luego llamo su atención al verlo actuar raro "¿Qué te sucede Blaze?" pregunto al verlo nervioso.

"Necesito ir al baño, ya no aguanto más" respondió mientras a Max le caía una gota de sudor de su frente y luego suspiro.

"Está bien, pero apresúrate que de seguro el avión saldrá dentro de poco" agregó a su amigo quien le dejo su maleta y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el baño dejando a Max esperándolo en la entrada del pasillo hacia los baños, luego de unos minutos Blaze volvió con una mirada de relajación en su rostro.

"Ah, que bien me siento ahora" aportó con felicidad en su rostro "Realmente necesitaba ir al baño" continuo con una gran sonrisa.

" **Atención a todos el vuelo 36 con destino a Japón está por salir** " se escuchó de los altavoces " **Repito, el vuelo 36 con destino a Japón está por salir** " repitió la voz.

"Maldición, debemos apurarnos" dijo Max alterado al escuchar que su vuelo estaba por salir, ambos tomaron sus maletas y corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el terminal de su avión "Maldición Blaze, te dije que te dieras prisa para ir al baño" regaño a su compañero mientras corrían.

"Ya lo sé, pero tenía muchas ganas" agregó y respondió al comentario de Max Ambos corrían lo más rápido que podían con desesperación por miedo a perder su vuelo y esto hiciera que corrieran sin miran el camino que tenían por delante y de pronto ambos chocaron contra algo haciendo que cayeran al suelo.

"Auch..." dijo ambos mientras se tomaban de la cabeza por el dolor del impacto contra lo que sea que hayan chocado.

Ambos levantaron sus miradas hacia arriba y pudieron observar a un joven de cabello negro, ojos negros, al parecer de su misma edad que se encontraba en el suelo.

"Ah... ¿Qué pasó?" pregunto el pelinegro en la confusión de lo que había pasado "Eso me dolió" agregó mientras sostenía su cabeza en el dolor.

Max de inmediato se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al pelinegro para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

"Déjame que te ayude" dijo Max extendiendo su mano al joven para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y reincorporarse "¿Estás bien?" pregunto para corroborar que no le allá sucedido nada por su culpa.

"Sí, estoy bien" agarrando la mano de Max y poniéndose de pie "Gracias" agregó al final.

"Lo sentimos mucho" dijo Blaze interrumpiendo a ambos "No nos fijamos por dónde íbamos" concluyó a su explicación.

El joven lo miro en la confusión y luego captó lo que le decía el pelinegro en frente de él.

"No es nada" dijo mientras miraba a los jóvenes "De hecho yo también no me fijaba por donde iba" aportó mientras apoyaba su mano en su nuca, "ah, por cierto soy Raí" concluyó y se presentó a ambos.

"Un gusto Raí, mi nombre es Max" dijo Max mientras extendía su mano y estrechaba la mano de Raí.

"Y yo soy Blaze" agregó Blaze e hizo lo mismo que su amigo "Por cierto Raí, ¿A dónde te dirigías?" pregunto con curiosidad Blaze a él joven.

"Oh... Me dirigía a vuelo 36 a Japón" respondió y luego vio la cara de asombro y sorpresas en ambos "¿Dije algo raro?" pregunto al ver las caras de los chicos.

"No nada, es que nosotros también tomaremos ese vuelo" aportó Máx a Raí quien se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

"¿De verdad? Eso significa que iremos juntos en el avión" se sorprendió Raí por lo que Max había dicho.

"Si, eso parece" aportó Blaze también sorprendido.

" **Última llamada para el vuelo 36 con destino a Japón** " se escuchó en el altavoz sobresaltado a los 3 jóvenes.

"Maldición, casi nos olvidamos debemos darnos prisa" dijo Max y de inmediato los 3 jóvenes retomaron su curso hacia la terminal de su vuelo Al llegar le entregaron sus boletos a una mujer y al corroborar todo pasaron hacia un túnel que se dirigía hacia el avión.

El trío abordaron el avión y al ingresar a esta notaron que todos los asientos se encontraban ocupados, a excepción de uno 3 al fondo y al no tener de otra se dirigieron hacia ellos y se sentaron.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Max que se encontraba sentado en el asiento al lado de la ventana.

"Ni lo digas" dijo Raí en el asiento del medio y Blaze se encontraba en el asiento contra el pasillo.

"Atención a todos los pasajeros, por favor abróchense sus cinturones y apaguen sus celulares que el avión despegara en breve" dijo una voz femenina en el altavoz.

Luego de este mensaje las turbinas del avión se encendieron y el avión empezó a moverse por la pista y poco a poco comenzó a elevarse y alargar su distancia del piso. Al principio se sintió turbulencia pero luego de un tiempo el avión se estabilizó y comenzó su viaje.

Durante el viaje los adolescentes empezado hablar de su vida, de donde provenían, sus gustos, etc. Hasta un punto que se volvieron bastante sociables entre los tres.

"Así que usted también van a la Academia Youkai, ¿no?" preguntó Raí con curiosidad.

"Si, ambos transferidos a ella" respondió Blaze.

"¿Saben algo sobre ella?" preguntó Raí.

"No, hemos estado buscando por la internet información sobre la Academia pero nada, además que buscamos por Google Maps y tampoco apareció" respondió Max.

" _Era de esperase_ " pensó Raí así mismo, pero lo que se pregunto fue, ¿Por qué el director quería a humanos en la Academia?.

"¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos a Japón?" preguntó Blaze muy entusiasmado.

"No te desesperes, aún falta entre unas 14 hs" dijo Max haciendo que Blaze se le cayera la mandíbula al piso.

"¿¡14hs!? ¿¡Que haremos!? ¿!Jugar a las damas chinas!?" dijo Blaze con una vena en la cabeza.

"No lo sé, pero me echare una siesta" dijo Raí cerrando sus ojos y cayendo en sueño.

"Yo me pondré a escuchar música" dijo Max poniéndose los auriculares y corriendo la música del celular.

"Bueno sólo una cosa que puedo hacer" dijo Blaze sacando su PS Vita. "Videojuegos" dijo Blaze poniéndose a jugar.

Después de las largas 14hs, que para Blaze fue el infierno el altavoz.

" **Señores pasajero, en breve avisaremos en el aeropuerto** " dijo una voz femenina por el altavoz y el trío se entusiasmo porque al fin después de un largo viaje había llegado a su destino.

Cuando el avión aterrizó y se detuvo por completo el trío bajo de su avión y luego de pasar por el terminal por sus maletas salieron fuera de este y al divisar un taxi se dirigió hacia este, pero antes volteo a ver a los peli-negros.

"Creo que aquí es donde nos separamos" dijo Raí a los dos jóvenes.

"Así parece" respondió Max extendiendo su mano hacia el "Nos veremos luego" término dándole un apretón de manos.

"Esperamos vernos pronto" aportó Blaze e hizo lo mismo que su amigo.

"Bueno, nos veremos, adiós" dijo Raí dándose la vuelta luego subirse en este y comenzará su marcha.

 **-o-**

 **Con Raí**

Raí miro detrás de él y hacia el aeropuerto que se iba alejando en la distancia, él no podía creer su suerte al conocer a eso dos tipos que al parecer irían a la misma escuela que él, solo se preguntaba el porqué parecían no saber sobre la academia?.

"donde quiere ir señor?" dijo el conductor del taxi en japonés mientras miraba a su espejo retrovisor y a el muchacho joven en el asiento trasero.

"hoo disculpe, me dirijo a el hotel miyashi…" le dijo al hacer una pausa mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el conductor, "sabe donde se encuentra?" pregunto esperanzado ya que él no lo sabía.

"por supuesto, esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí" respondió el sujeto en el volante antes de regresar su mirada al frente de él y en el trafico.

Raí suspiro en el alivio antes de dejar que su espalda fuera recargada en el respaldo del asiento con todo su peso en ella, el chico era un poco aliviado que había tomado clases de Japón el año pasado.

" _bueno…_ " se dijo mentalmente al mirar su maleta en donde estaba sus pertenecías así cómo el libro que su madre le dio antes de irse a rio de janeiro en Brasil, " _supongo que tendré que aprender mejor el japonés_ " termino al soltar un largo suspiro antes de mirar por la ventana miraba las concurridas calles de Tokio.

Era cierto, él podría saber japonés pero aun había algunas palabras que se le escapaban y si iba a estudiar en una escuela japonesa, él tendría que aprender muy bien este idioma.

El taxi no tardo mucho en llegar al destino asignado y detenerse en frente de un gran hotel, en frente de la entrada había un sujeto en traje elegante color negro que al notar el taxi detenerse enfrente del gran hotel, se acerco a el carro antes de abrir la puerta trasera del taxi.

"le ayudo con su maleta señor?" pregunto educadamente mientras miraba a chico joven con desconcierto pero después negó con la cabeza antes de sonreírle amablemente.

Raí supuso que era uno de los empleados del hotel y a pesar de que el sujeto estaba asiendo su trabajo, el adolecente no quiso que alguien tomara sus pertenecías, él prefería llevarlas por sí mismo, no era que desconfiara del sujeto si no que era un poco inseguro al estar en otro país.

"no se preocupe, yo la llevare…" contesto lo mas educadamente que pudo, "además, solo llevo esto" le dijo al levantar su maleta en donde sus pertenecías se encontraban.

El trabajador del hotel parecía entender mientras asentía de acuerdo y después marcharse a su posición original.

El adolecente suspiro antes de mira al taxista y después entregarle 400 yenes según la tarifa del servicio, él después salió del carro antes de caminar hacia el hotel y mirara a su alrededor en el asombro.

Era un lugar elegante con un aspecto un poco sesillo, en frente de él se encontraba una barra que separaba a un mujer en una computadora, a su izquierda era una sala de espera con sillones muy elegantes de color gris oscuro y una mesita en medio de ellos, a su derecha se encontraba un ascensor así cómo unas escaleras a los pisos superiores.

Dejando esto de lado, camino hacia la recepcionista detrás de la barra y llamar su atención al acercarse.

"puedo ayudarte?" pregunto insegura al ver al joven enfrente de ella.

"disculpe, soy Raí Bellamy y reserve una habitación por celular…" le dijo mientras comenzaba a hurgar en su maleta antes de sacar un papel y leerlo, "es la habitación 23b" le dijo mientras bajaba el papel y miraba a la recepcionista quien asintió y comenzó a teclear en su computadora.

"muy bien, aquí esta su reservación…" dijo antes de levantarse y caminar hacia un tablero con diversas llaves colgadas en ella, "esta es la llave de su habitación" continuo al tomar una de las llaves de ella y después entregársela al chico al otro lado de la barra.

El adolecente asintió antes de tomar el ascensor y presionar el numero 4 cómo le dijo la recepcionista, él espero por unos momentos hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran nuevamente y saliera por ella.

Tomo el pasillo a su izquierda y miraba las diferentes puertas en el pasillo antes de detenerse enfrente de la que tenia "23b" escrito en letras cromadas en la puerta.

Él entro antes de prender encender el interruptor de la luz y miraba la habitación, era una habitación sencilla pero cómoda, tenía una pequeña sala con sillones de color blancos, una cocina pequeña así cómo un comedor del mismo tamaño.

Había una un pequeño pasillo con una puerta al final de ella y otra a un lado de él pasillo que el adolecente supuso, en donde se encontraba la habitación y el baño respectivamente.

Poniendo esto de lado, él se dirigió directamente a la cocino pero no sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás de él, el adolecente se preparo un aperitivo pequeño con lo que pudo encontrar en el refrié por cortesía del hotel antes de ver un poco de tv en la sala y después marcharse a su cuarto temporal cuando se dio cuenta de la hora en su reloj de mano.

Él se quedo dormido con lo mismo con lo que llego ya que se encontraba muy cansado por todas esas horas de viaje en el avión y mañana empezaba su primer día de clases por lo tanto, no quiso tomarse la molestia de bañarse esta noche y lo pospuso para mañana temprano… Él solo quería dormir.

 **-o-**

 **Tiempo después**

Raí se encontraba en el punto de encuentro del autobús en espera del vehículo, él se había levantado un poco tarde de lo cansado que estaba y cuando vio el reloj, no dudo en entrar al baño para ducharse lo más rápido que pudo antes de cambiarse con el uniforme de la academia antes de salir del hotel y tomar un taxi a la academia, pero no sin antes entregarle la llave a la recepcionista ya que solo había reservado el departamento para una noche.

"porque tarda tanto?..." murmuro mientras se sentaba en las silla de espera de la parada del autobús, "se supone que ya debería estar aquí" continuo con fastidio antes de notar a dos chicos corriendo desde una esquina hacia el lugar donde se encontraba él.

Raí no podía divisar quienes eran pero podía ver que usaban un traje parecido al que llevaba en estos momentos, por lo que supuso, se dirigían a la misma escuela que él.

En momento en que los dos chico llegaron jadeando en busca de aire con el chico de ojos marrones usar un letrero de alto cómo apoyo y el chico de ojos grises, poner sus dos manos en sus rodillas mientras arqueaba las espalda y jadeaba pesadamente.

"te dije que era en esta parada Blaze" gruño el chico en el poste mientras miraba un poco molesto a su compañero.

"yo que iba a saber que las calles tienen nombres parecido, Max" contesto el chico mientras miraba a su amigo fruncirle el seño.

Raí inmediatamente supo quienes eran, ellos eran los chicos que conoció en el aeropuerto de Brasil y platicaron en su viaje hacia Tokio Japón, él recuerda que irían a esta academia Youkai cómo él y también que parecían no saber nada sobre la academia y solo que estudiarían allí.

Max parecía ser el primero en darse cuenta del otro adolecente en la parada de autobús antes de que sus ojos se abrieran un poco al recordar a chico de pelo negro y del mismo color de ojos.

"Raí?..." comenzó y ganar la atención de su compañero quien volteo a ver a chico sonriendo detrás de él, "yo pensé que te veríamos en la academia, no aquí" le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa antes de acercarse a él y estrechar su mano.

"hombre, esto es genial!..." dijo Blaze con entusiasmo al chocar puños con el chico de ojos negros, "así no tendremos que buscarte en la escuela" le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa al mirar al adolecente.

Esto gano una risa de los otros dos chicos mientras negaban con la cabeza, Raí estaba a punto de decir algo pero un sonido de metal friccionando con otro, se escucho en la distancia y ocasionara que los tres chicos mirasen a un autobús de aspecto rustico acercarse a ellos antes de detenerse enfrente de ellos.

Los tres adolecentes parpadearon en la confusión al ver este autobús no tan seguro por delante de ellos, esto era su transporte?, fue una de las muchas preguntas que pasaban por la mente de cada uno de los chicos.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta del autobús se abrió con otro sonido molesto y dejar que los tres presentes miraran al conductor de este vehículo oxidado.

"academia youkai?..." dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa, él llevaba una gorra puntiaguda que daba sombra a sus ojos y por extraño que parezca, sus ojos parecían brillar como el mismo sol.

Su atuendo consistía en un traje elegante de color azul marino con una corbata roja muy bien acomodada en su cuello, unos zapatos de vestir de color negro junto con un cinturón del mismo color, él también llevaba un bigote rizado hacia arriba, uno pensaría que esto era algo cómico de ver… Pero les tres adolecentes, no podían estar de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

"…" ninguno de ellos dijo nada ya que se quedaron en el temor al ver a este sujeto, este tipo era escalofriante y su sonrisa no hacía nada para reducir su aspecto terrorífico.

"tengo otro chico que recoger, saben?" le dijo con la misma sonrisa perturbadora aun presente en su rostro.

"h-hai" respondieron simultáneamente max, blaze y raí antes de entrar a el autobús y tomar asiento lo más lejos que pudieron de este tipo tan extraño.

El conductor del autobús se volteo a verlo con esa sonrisa tan aterradora he hiciera que los tres chicos se estremecieran un poco al mirarlo.

"pónganse cómodos ya que la siguiente parada está un poco lejos" dijo antes de voltearse hacia el frente y comenzar su marcha a su destino.

"que tipo tan aterrador" les susurro blaze a sus compañeros mientras daba una mirada disimulada al tipo por delante de él.

"ni me lo digas…" comenzó max con el mismo tono de voz antes de mirar por la ventana, "pero supongo que al ser un autobús extraño tendría un conductor igual de extraño" sonrió a su comentario al mirar por la ventana del autobús.

"será mejor que guardemos silencio" les susurro raí al señalar disimuladamente hacia el retrovisor de vehículo donde se vio la cara del sujeto sonriendo mientras su mirada permanecía aun pegada en la calle por delante de él.

Tanto blaze como max estuvieron de acuerdo al permanecer callado ya que no se sentían bien hablar mientras este señor tan extraño y aterrador, conducía hacia su destino.

El viaje no fue tan largo como lo esperaban y soltaron un suspiro por esto pero luego fruncieron el seño al mirar a un chico de su edad con el pelo café oscuro y de mismo color de ojos subir al autobús con gotas de sudor que bajaban de su rostro al mirar al conductor del autobús.

"mira… parece que va a la misa escuela que nosotros…" les dijo max al señalar a chico asustado, "incluso lleva el uniforme" termino al fruncir el seño.

Tanto raí como blaze asintieron de acuerdo con su compañero antes de mirar al chico darse la vuelta y verlos por unos momentos antes de que una sonrisa fuera instalada en su rostro, él se acerco a ellos antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.

"hola… mi nombre es tsukune Aono puedo sentarme aquí?" pregunto con esperanza ya que el chico no quería pasar el tiempo solo en este autobús y cercas del conductor aterrador.

Los tres adolecentes se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros mientras le asentían con la cabeza en acuerdo, ellos no veía un problema con que el chico se sentara con ellos ya que parecía ser un buen tipo.

"claro tsukune, y mi nombre es Max Villers" le dijo el chico de ojos marrón mientras le sonreía.

"lo mismo y el mi es Blaze Miller" esta vez fue el chico de ojos grises mientras se levantaba y palmeaba la espalda del chico.

"hola tsukune, yo me llamo Raí Bellamy" se presento el chico de ojos negros al hacer su propia reverencia.

Tsukune sonrió a los tres chicos, ellos parecían ser gente agradable pero no pudo evitar notar que tenían un asentó un tanto diferente al que conocía.

"sé lo que te preguntas…" comenzó raí y llamar la atención de sus otros dos compañeros, "y es porque somos estudiantes del extranjero" le dijo mientras se rascaba el cuello un poco.

El adolecente de pelo café oscuro asintió un poco sorprendido por conocer a gente del extranjero, él nunca había hablado con una persona del extranjero.

Ellos platicaron por un tiempo en su viaje en el autobús y olvidarse por completo de la persona que conducía el vehículo, después de un tiempo pudieron ver a una par de chicas en bici que pasaron por uno de los lados del autobús.

"wow… las chicas japonesas sí que son lindas" comento blaze mientras miraba por la ventana y hacia las chicas en retirada.

"jeje…" se rio levemente raí al mirar a su amigo en la ventana, "pero tengo que estar de acuerdo con blaze… son muy lindas" termino con una sonrisa al mirar en la dirección de las chicas en bici.

Tsukune sonrió por el comentario de sus nuevos amigos, él era un poco alagado que ellos pensaran así de las mujeres de su país y también tenía que estar de acuerdo en el comentario de blaze.

"si" fue lo único que dijo max al mirar por la ventana y al cielo azul en lugar a donde sus amigos estaban viendo.

"que pasa max?..." pregunto blaze preocupado por su amigo antes de darse cuenta de que le molestaba, "sigues pensando en mai?" pregunto mientras lo miraba sonreír al escuchar su nombre.

"quien es mai?" pregunto rai al no saber a quién se refería blaze y no era el único, tsukune también era curioso por esto.

"novia de max, larga historia" les dijo con un encogimiento de hombros asiendo que el chico de ojos marrones lo mirase con molestia.

"ella no es mi novia" le gruño levemente pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario de su amigo.

"pero quería que fuera" se burlo el chico de ojos grises mientras sonreía a su amigo quien solo regreso su mirada a la ventana sin decir una palabras.

Después de esto, raí y tsukune miraron cómo blaze intento disculparse con max quien después de un largo tiempo y la constante insistencia del chico de ojos grises, acepto su disculpa.

Sin previo aviso, el celular de tsukune comenzó a sonar llamando la atención de los presentes he hiciera que el chico comenzara a hurgar en su bolsillo del pantalón antes de tomar su celular y contestar.

"bueno?..." pregunto antes de asentir con la cabeza a la voz en el otro lado de la línea, "por supuesto, ya estoy llegando a la escuela y… mizuky me escuchas, mizuky… ho hombre, se corto la línea" dijo al cerrar su celular y mirar a su compañeros quienes miraba por la ventana y la oscuridad absoluta que los rodeaba.

Era tan oscuro que no podía ver nada ni siquiera la salida del túnel podría ser vista y esto comenzó a preocupar a los cuatros adolecentes.

Después de un tiempo de oscuridad, fue vista una luz al final he hiciera que suspiraran en el alivio por esto… Hasta que.

"pero lo que en el mundo?/ qué diablos!?/que clase de lugar es este?/dónde estoy?" dijeron raí, blaze, max y tsukune respectivamente al presenciar lo que sus ojos captaron.

Ellos ya no se encontraban en la carretera de aspecto agradable hace unos momentos y en cambio, se encontraban en un camino rocoso y estéril, a cada lado del autobús se encontraba un barranco que si el conductor no tenia cuidado podrían caer.

A la distancia podrían ver un bosque muerto rodeando un camino lleno de lapidas de cementerio haciendo que cada uno de los chicos temblara un poco a la vista, pero lo más extraño y perturbador si lo anterior no era lo suficientemente perturbador…. Era ese extenso mar tan rojo cómo la sangre.

" _en que me he metido_ " fue lo único que paso por la mente de cada uno de los adolecentes mientras miraba todo y tragaban nerviosamente.

 **-o-**

 **Cap 1 echo… Esperamos lo hayan disfrutado cómo a nosotros nos gusto hacerlo.**

 **Y así concluye el inicio de esta historia en conjunto, esperamos q les haya gustado y si es así dejen su comentario. La historia se irá desarrollo x nuestras invenciones, pero también aceptaremos alguna de sus sugerencias**

 **Esta historia seguirá la cronología tanto del manga como el anime.**

 **Sin más que decir. Nos despedimos y no olviden dejar un comentario que eso nos motiva a seguir con la historia.**

 **Fuerza DASAM… Fuera!.**


End file.
